


Somefin About Us

by rodofatos



Category: Dota 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodofatos/pseuds/rodofatos
Summary: An exiled Slithereen finds she might not be as alone as she thought.





	Somefin About Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anjael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjael/gifts).



Slithice was not happy.

The Naga Siren stood at the water’s edge, lost in deep introspection. She often came down to the seacoast to dwell on her thoughts when they were troubling her, and recently, her anxiety had been upsetting her more than ever. As the weather grew colder, less and less skirmishes popped up across the battlefield, and Slithice often found herself alone with nothing but her nagging memories.

It was one of the only places she felt comfortable in her true, grotesque Slithereen form. Maintaining her illusory magic throughout the day was but one of a number of tasks required of her, one she considered to be incredibly important. She was lucky enough that the other heroes saw her as a leader; she couldn’t risk her position by scaring them with her disgusting real appearance. The role of a leader, a captain, a commander, was something she had longed to regain ever since her exile, and she had finally found a suitable replacement for it in the band of heroes she called her allies.

She longed for the days where she commanded the Slithereen Guard, leading the army into battle as she fought valiantly against those who would dare threaten the Deep Ones. Yet she knew as well as anyone else she could not return to that life… not until she reclaimed her honor she had lost that one tragic day.

Slithice had recalled the memory more times than she could count. It had been a great blow to her reputation, of course, and from then on she had never stopped asking herself if she was truly worthy of being called a commander, or even a Slithereen at all. A single gold chalice was all she needed to reclaim her position, but it eluded her no matter where she went. She couldn't shake the looming fear that perhaps she would never find it, and she would die an exile, a blemish upon her race.

And so she worried. It was not uncommon for Slithice to isolate herself on the shore after taking part in a battle, giving the excuse that she was reviewing their strategies. A good leader, of course, must learn from experience. In reality, however, the Siren’s planning was done anywhere but the peaceful, quiet sands. Instead, she dreamt about how her clever battle tactics brought her glory in her days as the Commander of the Guard. Now it seemed to net her nothing more than the comfort of staying alive for at least a few more days. How she missed the feeling that her status meant something, that she was among her people and fighting for a cause…

Slithice sat motionless, transfixed on the rhythm of the waves splashing her fins below. Then, suddenly, her concentration broke as she felt the pattering of rain against the rest of her body. She looked up and scowled, angry at herself for not noticing the bleak, dreary gray sky. Had she really been so preoccupied as to ignore the weather entirely? And she had the guts to call herself a commander...

Her mind, like the sky above, clouded with gloom and sorrow as the thoughts of forlorn nostalgia were pushed away. The rain starting now, of all times, was perhaps an omen for the lonely Siren. If it picked up, or a storm began, it would be difficult to make it back to base. She should leave now. She should l--

“Slithice.”

Her concentration shattered as the strong, masculine voice pierced her lateral lines. She flinched, and whirled around, instinctively lifting her weapons. “Who goes there?” she cried, before her vision focused and she noticed the recoiling figure in front of her. She put her arms down when she recognized the source of the voice: it was Razor, the Lightning Revenant, a strange and energetic being she had come to know as a powerful fighter indeed.

But why was he here?

“Ah, Razor…” Slithice began, internally cursing herself for her panicked reaction. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I believe I’m the one who should be apologizing, Slithice,” Razor responded, relaxing his arms raised in self-defense. “I seem to have given you quite the shock.”

The wordplay went unnoticed as the Siren shrugged her shoulders. “I admit I wasn’t expecting company.” She moved her eyes up and down the Revenant’s armored body, his whip stowed, his pose at ease. He trusted her. She felt awful. “In fact, I didn’t even know anyone knew I was here.”

Razor nodded. “Is that why you’re not wearing your mask?”

Slithice froze up. She had been too distracted to think about transforming before she had turned around to meet Razor’s gaze. She moved her hands up to claw at and cover her face as she desperately thought of a way to reply. “Oh, oh…” she started, aggravated that she couldn’t think of a good excuse. It was over for her. The Revenant was surely disgusted with her ugly Slithereen visage and would tell the other heroes of her deceit. Though she couldn’t bear to look, she stayed silent as she waited for him to take his leave.

“Stop that,” he calmly said to the distressed Siren. She hesitated for a moment at his words, confused by his unflustered demeanor. Yet the tone of his voice was oddly satisfying to hear when she had expected a much worse response. She took her hands away and found herself looking once again at the Revenant’s figure, seemingly devoid of fear.

“I… aren’t you disgusted?” the Siren asked, genuinely perplexed by his non-reaction. “I’ve been concealing my form since the day I first arrived on land, and you… you didn’t…”

Razor laughed, interrupting her trailing sentence. “Slithice, I know how it feels. I’m always wishing I could be alone enough to take this off.” He gestured towards his grated helmet. “But I suppose there’s no time like the current.”

The Siren pondered the situation. She supposed there wasn’t anything left for her to hide, and the risk of another intrusion was low now that it had begun to rain. And Razor… she felt eased by his understanding, the knowledge that he, too, hid his face from the world. “I… wouldn't mind,” she said.

He lifted his arms and put his hands on either side of his helmet and pulled it off. Slithice's eyes widened as she saw the face of the Lightning Revenant: his eyes were narrow and confident, yet bright and gentle. His mouth was curled into a smile, exposing his sharp, menacing teeth… and yet it was not threatening. Instead, it felt genuine, as if he were pleased to see him and Slithice no longer had to wear their facades.

“Feels much better with that off.” His voice was softer and quieter now, which seemed to surprise the both of them. Razor laughed, and cleared his throat. “I had forgotten how deep it made my voice…” He shook his head as he tucked the helmet under one of his arms. “It's been too long.”

The Siren was still staring at the Revenant’s exposed face, enamored with his features. Like her, she thought, he probably would frighten friends and foes alike if he so much as bared his fangs to them. Slithice, understanding this, had the opposite reaction. The fact that he understood how it felt just as she did was comforting, even attractive.

“Slithice…?” Razor asked cautiously.

She blinked a few times before it occurred to her she was gawking. Embarrassed, she averted her eyes from his curious, tilted head and looked downward. Her mind raced to think of something to say, anything to ease the awkward situation she had gotten herself into. “So, Razor, why are you here?” she asked, her voice wavering.

The question seemed to have surprised him, and the Revenant was visibly uncomfortable. “Well, I, er, knew that you came here sometimes, and I intended to tell you before you left, but, ah…”

He paused. “I got lost.”

“And what was it you wanted to inform me about?” Slithice asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

“That it… was… going to rain.”

The Siren was no stranger to illusion. She could easily tell that he was lying… and yet, she was unsure of his true intentions. As far as she could tell, the Revenant only followed her out here simply to see if he could talk to her.

As if anyone would do that, she thought to herself.

“Well, Razor,” she laughed, “you seem to have brought your information too late.”

The Revenant was about to say something before the Siren cut him off. “And that's not what you were here to tell me, anyway.”

Razor nervously fumbled with his hands and glanced around, thinking of something he could say to defend himself. “I--”

“But I can tell your intentions are noble. You are forgiven.”

He closed his mouth and grinned sheepishly. “I’ve never been good at lying. I've always conducted myself well.”

Slithice giggled. “Shall we return to the base together?”

“As long as I don't have to go through that damn jungle again.” The Revenant grumbled something under his breath about “more confusing than the Narrow Maze”.

That was fine with Slithice. She enjoyed the rain, and the more time she spent near the sea, the better. She began to slither along the shoreline, and looked invitingly at Razor to walk -- or “walk”, as they did -- with her. They moved along the beach in silence.

Razor cleared his throat. “There is something I did want to ask you, Slithice… what's a Slithereen like you doing on land?”

The Siren's expression fell as she heard the question. She knew why. She knew why very well, but nobody else did. And now someone wanted to know. She let out a deep sigh, and took a long look at the Revenant before she spoke.

She didn't know Razor very well, but she knew he was not malevolent. Perhaps a bit mischievous on the battlefield, but certainly not evil or spiteful. If he truly was an ally -- no, a friend -- neither of them would have any problem with her tragic tale.

He had already seen her face, too. If that wasn't enough to scare him away, then this wouldn't, either. “Well,” she finally spoke, “it's a long story.”

He listened silently, but intently as he processed every word. He held no contempt for the Slithereen exile, no disdain for her lapse in vigilance as she told of her entire life being snatched from her. He not only sympathized with the Siren's plight; he understood.

Yet despite his understanding, despite knowing he held no ill will, despite the two of them being honest with each other, telling the story made Slithice quite sad. She felt disgusted and disappointed as she knew Razor might very well feel about her. Even if he didn't understand the depth of the situation, could he really see the Siren the same way after her account?

She turned away from the Revenant as she began to feel the tears welling up in her eyes. How embarrassing, how shameful, how weak she felt, exposing her feelings and her past like uncovered treasure. “I’m sorry…” she started, her voice soft and feeble.

Wordlessly, the Revenant drifted closer to the Siren and wrapped his arms around her. She froze up at the shocking sensation, but quickly relaxed in the feeling of Razor’s strong, comforting embrace. All that could be heard was the soft sound of the rain and Slithice's muffled tears.

“Slithice… do you know why I walk the material plane?”

She sniffled. “I don't, but what--”

“The Underscape is inevitable. When a soul finds itself in the Narrow Maze, it is there to stay, and I am to hasten it to its exit.” His tone was somber and serious, but his voice was still calm and collected.

“But some souls don't play by the rules. They… escape, even under my gaze.” He paused as he tried to summon the strength to continue. “I failed to keep them where they belonged, and now I seek them out.”

The Siren stayed quiet. It seemed Razor, too, was ashamed and demeaned that even his vigilance was fallible, just like her own. She waited for him to continue.

“I think there's a… connection between us.” He snickered, then stifled himself as he realized the inappropriate timing. To his surprise, though, the Siren chuckled, and didn't seem to stop.

She pulled herself out of the Revenant’s arms as she howled with laughter, while Razor awkwardly waited for her to finish. He had never received a response this extreme to his nervous puns before, and he wasn't sure what to do in the situation.

“Oh, Razor,” Slithice said as her laughter wound down, “thank you.” Somehow, she seemed much more comfortable now. The Revenant was intrigued, but thought better of questioning it. Whether it was the wordplay that helped her or not, he was happy to see the Siren was feeling better.

“Shall we continue?” he asked, eager to talk more with the Siren.

“With pleasure,” she replied. Instead of beginning to slink down the shoreline again, however, she held out a hand and looked into the Revenant's eyes.

Razor looked down, then up, then down again. He apprehensively lifted one of his arms and looked back up at Slithice's face. She was beaming.

He took a hold of her hand, and the two of them walked through the storm to a brighter tomorrow.


End file.
